Karena Ini Adalah Kali Pertama
by Jcansnh
Summary: Jinyoung tidak tahu rasanya semenyenangkan ini dibonceng seniornya. [ Park Seungjun ; Woo Jinyoung ; MixNine ; KNK ; Chapter 2]
1. Chapter 1

Jinyoung bingung saat seseorang dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata menutup jalan. Ia mendongak, karena orang itu sangat tinggi. Dan Jinyoung baru sadar orang itu adalah senior, kakak tingkat semester enam.

"Woo Jinyoung?"

Ah, Jinyoung ingat senior ini adalah koordinator lapangan semasa ospek semester lalu; semester satu.

"Iya?" sahut Jinyoung tidak yakin, kepalanya agak kaku karena harus mendongak.

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

Jinyoung berkedip beberapa kali dengan dahi mengerut bingung. Meyakinkan diri, mungkin saja pendengarannya terganggu. "Apa?"

Senior itu menghela nafas. "Woo Jinyoung, mau jadi pacarku?"

Dan senior itu tersenyum saat melihat Jinyoung menganggukkan kepalanya konstan.

"Terima kasih, Woo Jinyoung."

"Sama-sama," Jinyoung tersenyum, "Senior Park Seungjun."

"Jinyoung masih ada kelas?" tanya Seungjun, kemudian berpindah ke sebelah Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menggeleng, kemudian menunjuk Kim Byeongkwan yang berada di depan gedung F42. "Sudah mau pulang, Senior. Dengan Byeongkwan hyung."

Seungjun mengangguk. "Maaf, aku gak bisa antar kamu pulang. Masih ada kelas susulan."

"Aku biasa pulang dengan Byeongkwan hyung, kok Senior."

"Mulai besok, denganku aja."

Jinyoung ingin membantah, tapi Seungjun sudah terburu mengusap puncak kepalanya dan berlalu setelah berkata, "Aku masuk kelas dulu. Hati-hati, Jinyoung."

Jinyoung masih memandangi Seungjun yang berlalu dengan sedikit berlari. Juga baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia menjadi tontonan gratis penghuni kampus lainnya.

"Aku gak tau kamu dekat sama pangeran angkatan 2015."

Jinyoung mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku juga gak tau."

"Terus ngapain Senior Seungjun tadi?" tanya Byeongkwan.

"Ngajak aku pacaran."

"Oh gitu."

"APA?!"

Byeongkwan mendelik lucu mendengar penuturan temannya.

.

.

Jinyoung tidak menyangka bahwa pacar pertamanya adalah ikon angkatan 2015 yang berjenis sama dengannya. Padahal Jinyoung yakin bahwa ia pagi tadi masih memuji kecantikan Im Yoona, si ikon kecantikan Girls Generation, tetapi mengapa sore ini ia mengiyakan ajakan seniornya untuk menjalin hubungan?

.

.

 _Mau dilanjut?_


	2. Chapter 2

Jinyoung sedang mengetik daftar pustaka makalah individu saat notifikasi line masuk; dari Seungjun. Jinyoung menyelesaikan tugasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum membalas chat dari si senior.

 _Park Seungjun : Jinyoung._

 _Park Seungjun : Sudah makan malam?_

 _Woo Jinyoung : Sudah tadi. Senior sudah makan malam?_

 _Woo Jinyoung : Maaf aku telat balas. Tugasku baru selesai._

Jinyoung menyimpan laptopnya dan segera berbaring di kasur, membalas chat kelas dan angkatan sambil menunggu datangnya chat dari Seungjun.

 _Park Seungjun : Aku ganggu ya?_

 _Park Seungjun : Aku tidak biasa makan malam._

 _Woo Jinyoung : Sudah selesai kok, Senior._

 _Woo Jinyoung : Kenapa?_

"Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung menoleh, "Iya Ma?"

Wanita paruh baya itu meletakkan buah potongan; melon, semangka, dan apel lengkap dengan segelas air putih di nakas.

"Sudah selesai tugasnya?"

"Iya Ma. Kenapa?"

Sang Ibunda menggeleng, kemudian mengelus surai anaknya. "Gimana kuliahnya?"

Jinyoung memasukkan potongan semangka ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah sambil menjawab, "Baik Ma."

"Ada chat masuk tuh, dari Seungjun Sunbae."

 _Park Seungjun : Gak biasa. Memang kebiasaan rangkap jadi satu waktu sore. Sarapan+makan siang+makan malam._

"Mama lagi gak sibuk?" tanya Jinyoung sambil mengetik balasan untuk Seungjun.

 _Woo Jinyoung : Buruk tuh. Jangan dibiasain._

"Kamu lagi sibuk ya?"

"Hah? Gak kok Ma."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kalo iya juga gak papa kok. Tidur jangan malam-malam ya?"

Jinyoung tersenyum. "Good night, Ma."

"Good night," Mata cantik itu melakukan wink lucu, "tupai."

Jinyoung mendelik lucu, lalu melihat chatroom line nya dengan Seungjun.

 _Park Seungjun : Susah dirubah._

 _Park Seungjun : (send a picture)_

 _Park Seungjun : Mirip kamu gak sih? Tupai._

"Mama," rengek Jinyoung.

Sang ibunda hanya tertawa kecil, lalu pergi dari wilayah kekuasaan Woo Jinyoung.

 _Woo Jinyoung : Yah dikit-dikit diubah lah Senior._

 _Woo Jinyoung : (send sticker NO)_

 _Woo Jinyoung : Senior orang ke sekian yang bilangin aku mirip tupai._

 _Park Seungjun : Iya nanti dirubah._

 _Park Seungjun : Ya emang mirip sih wkwk._

 _Park Seungjun : Oh iya, sendloc bisa? Besok aku jemput._

Jinyoung baru akan mengirim balasan bertepatan dengan notifikasi baterai lemah.

 _Woo Jinyoung : (send location)_

 _Woo Jinyoung : Rumahku yang pagarnya cat cokelat, nomer 54-A._

 _Woo Jinyoung : Bateraiku mau habis._

 _Park Seungjun : Okay._

 _Park Seungjun : Sana tidur._

 _Woo Jinyoung : Good night Senior Seungjun._

Jinyoung langsung mengisi daya baterainya dan bergegas tidur tanpa menunggu balasan Seungjun.

 _Park Seungjun : Selamat tidur, Jinyoungku._

Lengkap dengan stiker tidak penting.

Keesokan hari, Jinyoung melihat Seungjun bertengger di motor hitam di depan pagar rumah. Jinyoung mengintip dari jendela lantai dua. Jadi ia segera berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya dan bergegas keluar.

 _Park Seungjun : Selamat pagi._

 _Park Seungjun : Aku di depan rumahmu._

 _Park Seungjun : (send a pict)_

 _Park Seungjun : Aku ada di rumah yang benar kan?_

"Hai," sapa Jinyoung sambil menutup pagar.

Seungjun tersenyum. "Hai."

"Senior menunggu lama?" tanya Jinyoung sambil mengenakan helm, lalu naik ke jok penumpang.

Seungjun menggeleng. "Udah?"

"Udah, Senior."

Keduanya tiba di parkiran kampus kurang dari lima menit, karena memang rumah Jinyoung tergolong dekat dengan kampus.

Seungjun meringis saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan milik Jinyoung yang dingin ketika menerima uluran helm.

"Aku ngebut ya?"

Jinyoung menggeleng. "Gak kok Senior, cuma..."

"Cuma?"

"Ini pertama kali aku dijemput orang," cicit Jinyoung.

"Loh? Katanya kamu sama Byeongkwan sering berangkat-pulang bareng."

"Rumah aku deketan sama dia, jadi kita order sering order taksi online barengan."

Seungjun mengangguk. "Oh begitu."

"Astaga!"

Seungjun kaget saat Jinyoung menepuk dahi dramatis.

"Kenapa, Jinyoung?"

"Aku lupa mengabari Byeongkwan hyung!"

Dan Seungjun hanya tertawa saat Jinyoung panik mencari ponsel, mencari kontak Byeongkwan, dan menelponnya.

"Hyuunngggggg! Maaf aku sudah di kampus," Jinyoung melirik Seungjun. "Sama Senior Seungjun. Iya maaf. Yah yah jangan ngambek. Hyuuunnnngggg"

.

.

Jinyoung tidak tahu jika rasanya semenegangkan ini jika dibonceng menggunakan motor, karena memang ia tidak pernah mengendarai ataupun dibonceng. Jinyoung tidak tahu jika rasanya semenyenangkan ini ditunggu seseorang di depan rumah. Sudah lama sekali rasanya, karena sang ibunda sudah tidak lagi menunggu di depan rumah bertepatan dengan perginya sang ayahanda ke alam lain.

Jinyoung senang.

.

.

 _aku mau masukkan apricot flavor's member, kim hyojin, dan pastinya song hangyeom💙(shin ryujin+mingming juga!)_


End file.
